Sleepover Challenge
Starring Roles *Samama (Angel) *Lifty and Shifty *Teruru and Maruru *Cuddles *Giggles *Petunia *Flaky *Toothy *Kimimi *Skiyuyu *Loveve Samama's (Angel) Pokemon (special appearances) *Prince the Manaphy Plot The episode takes place at night with Samama (Angel), Prince (Manaphy), Lifty, Shifty, Teruru, Maruru, Cuddles, Flaky, Petunia, Giggles, Toothy, Kimimi (Trust), Loveve (Dove) and Skiyuyu (Sky) having a sleepover at Samama's house. Samama would like to challenge them to stay all night without sleeping. After the challenge was started, Samama and her friends were playing "twister". Samama had to be the spinner on a couch while Teruru and Maruru were on the twister mat. Samama spun the spinner and it pointed to "right hand red". Maruru was about to get to the red spot. But, Teruru took the spot that Maruru was about to get. So, he tried to put his right hand to another red spot that is next to Teruru. He was about to reach it while his face was on Teruru's butt. Samama was about to laugh at that. But, she had to cover her mouth from laughing at humiliation. Lifty and Shifty were watching the whole thing while hiding behind the couch that Samama was on. Samama saw Lifty and Shifty, made a disgusting face and ran off. The scene shifts to Toothy and Teruru playing twister. Toothy was stuck to Teruru in a knot. Maruru walked out of the kitchen and freaked out at what he saw (Toothy and Teruru getting stuck). Teruru saw Maruru and laughed nervously. Then, Toothy and Teruru were out of the knot and fell onto the floor. Then, the scene shifts to Lifty and Shifty sleeping on the floor, only because Samama's Ariados used Sleep Powder on them (which was not shown). Samama started to draw on Shifty's face. Prince also started to draw on Lifty's face. The girls and the boys laughed quietly at that sight. The scene then shifts to Samama wearing the exact same clothes as Jeff the Killer (with no blood on it, though). Prince was dressed up as Smile Dog. Teruru and Maruru were dressed up in a wizard's robe with a hood. Petunia and Giggles were dressed up as the 4 Alice from the song "Alice Human Sacrifice". Loveve was dressed up as a fairy. Kimimi and Skiyuyu were dressed up as a warrior and a knight, respectively. Last but not least, Toothy and Cuddles were dressed up as superheroes. Toothy was Tooth Boy and Cuddles was Bun Bun. The group was about to get some ice cream from the fridge. The scene then shifts to Lifty and Shifty who were still sleeping. Lifty's ears began to twitch and he woke up. He could hear Samama's voice coming from the kitchen. So, he walked into the kitchen to see what's going on. Teruru threw a Buneary PokeDoll at Lifty after Maruru told him to silence. Lifty was about to fight. Toothy and Cuddles were about to fight as well, but got knocked out since they were too tired. Lifty dragged Cuddles and Toothy to the den while saying, "Tooth Boy and Bun Bun is down!!". Teruru and Maruru began to fight while saying the Team Rocket's line. Lifty pulled one of Teruru and Maruru's ears and put the duo back into the den. Lifty was about to fight another. But, Kimimi, Skiyuyu, Petunia, Loveve and Giggles were knocked out of slumber (just like Toothy and Cuddles). Lifty softly took Samama and her Manaphy to her room to go to bed. The scene shifts to Teruru and Maruru getting tired and fell onto the couch, hugging each other in their sleep. Lifty went to the bathroom to wash his face. But, when he turned on the light, he saw his face all drawn and yelled, "What the H happened to my face?!?!?!". Goofs *Flaky was not shown in a couple of scenes since she was sleeping in the couch. So, she should be the first one who lost in the challenge. *When Toothy and Cuddles were knocked out, Lifty dragged them to the couch (which was not shown before). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Episodes with no deaths